red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Io
Io is the smallest and closest of the Galilean moons orbiting Jupiter. Io provides food to neighbouring worlds and has large farming colonies. It subsists mainly by trading with the Core of the Society. “This moon is a hateful little horror, but through ingenuity, through will, we made it ours.” -- Romulus au RaaMorning Star - chapter 41 Composition Io is slightly larger than Luna and has two vastly different climates. The entire Jupiter-facing surface of Io is volatile and dry. Beneath the moon’s pulse fields are huge orange and yellow sulfur-laced sand dunes and giant cliffs and ridges made of silicate rock that reach to the steel blue sky. Beyond the terraforming zones are great lakes of magma, explosive volcanos, and The Sulfur Sea that stretches from pole to pole.Morning Star - chapter 40 The planet also has animals carved into the mountainside and is home to "the bleeding place". The Anti-Jupiter side of Io is covered in sulfur dioxide snow fields. We know that this side is populated, because when Darrow came to the Rim to negotiate with Romulus au Raa, he had expected their meeting to take place on the Io’s freezing side. Climate Io is the driest object in the solar system, with 3600 rems of radiation bombarding it daily.Iron Gold, Chapter 22 On the Jupiter-facing side, temperatures can reach 120 degrees celsius. The planet is heated from interior tidal heating. The Anti-Jupiter side theoretically has extreme freezing temperatures. Ecology Covering millions of acres along Io’s equator, engineers designed an vibrant agriculture system that uses the massive interior heat of the moon to power generators for crop production. This is an ingenious design, since many of the colder moons of the Rim’s would be unable to produce enough energy to run a system to feed so many. "Io's a farm deck, with the biggest bread basket between Mars and Uranus. With easy gravity and cheap land.” —Darrow History Background The Arch Governor of Io is Romulus au Raa, who in between Golden Son and Morning Star declared himself to be the Sovereign of the Rim, and the leader of the coalition of Moon Lords, in defiance of the Society. The Second Moon Lord Rebellion Io stood strong with Ganymede as the last two moons to evade capture against Octavia au Lune's Sword Armada led by Roque au Fabii.Morning Star - chapter 10 Romulus au Raa and the Moon Lords had allied with Darrow & the Rising in exchange for future independence from the Core. Locations Various mentioned regions and cities Nesos - the capital city of Io at the time of the Second Moon Lord Rebellion. Sungrave '''- Io's most famous city. It replaced Nesos as the capital city by 753 PCE. Iron Gold, Chapter 61 '''A Waygar settlement - where Sevro spotted Red workers over a ridge in the dunes The Wastes of Karrack - the region Romulus au Raa has a private home Yellow Sea of Io - inside the terraformed pulse shields, in the sand dunes The Sulfur Sea - outside of the pulse shields, covering most of the moon’s surface The Institute of Io Notable buildings mentioned A private home of Romulus au Raa Trivia There are 8,000 Peerless Scarred between the four Galilean moons. “The whole place smells like farts.” - Sevro au Barca Sevro’s statement about Io is more than Sevro typical petulant attitude. Io would have a strong odor because of the amount of sulfur on the moon. So Sevro is simply making an accurate scientific assessment! References Category:Moons Category:Locations Category:Solar System